Team Bo
by team-valkyrie
Summary: After being confused about Lauren and Dyson, Bo turns to Kenzi and Tamsin for advice. Grown/Teen Tamsin explains why she will always be team Bo. Takes place after 4x05


A/N: This was inspired by a "Team Bo" shirt I saw at cafepress. Takes place after episode 4x05. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: LG ain't mine... *sobs*

* * *

"I just don't know," Bo whined. She was explaining her shituation to Kenzi and Tamsin regarding Dyson and Lauren. She had to explain her entire romantic history to Tamsin since she didn't remember, nor did she know specific details so they had been at the Dal for hours.

"I don't know, Bolicious. It is up to you but honestly… I think you should go for someone different," Kenzi advised, slyly looking at Tamsin. As her mom, she knew the newly born fae had a crush on her bestie.

"I guess… What do you think, Lil' T? What team are you on?" Bo asked Tamsin out of curiosity. Bo had noticed the blonde had been silently listening throughout the conversion. Bo knew they had history in Tamsin's past life, but she couldn't help asking. Tamsin had always been brutally honest with her when no one else had.

"I'm Team Bo," Tamsin exclaimed proudly after a few minutes of silence. The statement shocked both women that were with her.

"What do you mean, Tammy?" Kenzi asked, secretly cheering for Tamsin. She knew it was weird but she shipped her two friends, dammit!

"Well, from what you've told me today, it kinda sounds like they don't deserve you. No offence to them 'cause they're like super nice and sh- stuff but they treat you like crap. You deserve to be treated like a queen. You are perfect, Bo and you need someone that will love and support you through anything. Lauren is human so she can't sustain you yet she gets pissed when you feed of off someone else. And Dyson can barely sustain you yet he gets pissed also. There's also the fact that they constantly lie to you. Dyson hid the fact that he knew your momz knowing how much you wanted to find her and gave away his love for you. Lauren spybanged you, hid Nadia, asked you to help cure her, asked you to kill her, joined Taft, and then ran. They take advantage of your big heart and ask for forgiveness, knowing you will give it to them. You need someone that will be able to give you what you really want. Pure love. You want someone that will be able to sustain you and be loving, someone that is honest and caring. And I don't think either Lauren or Dyson can give you that. That's why I'm Team Bo. Because Team Bo is happiness and whatever that is, it's cool," Tamsin finished her rant with a dazzling smile.

Bo's mind went into overdrive. How had she not realized this before? Tamsin was the one. Tamsin had done everything to protect Bo, even though it cost her life. Tamsin had basically described herself in her rightful mate. Tamsin could sustain her, could love her, could be honest with her, and could be caring.

"Anyway, let's get tanked," Tamsin said with a giggle, interrupting Bo's train of thought.

And in that moment, Bo knew who she wanted to be with. She knew all along yet she didn't see what was right in front of her. She knew she had to wait for Tamsin, but this time, she was going to get the girl. For good this time.

* * *

Later that night, Bo was awakened by a frightened Tamsin. "Tamsin, what's wrong? You're shaking," Bo said before pulling the blonde into her arms.

"I remember. I remember everything. I was sleeping, and all of a sudden the memories came flooding back. I thought it was a dream but everything felt so real, oh gosh, what have I done?" Tamsin rambled, shaken up by the event.

"Hey, it's okay babe. I've got you, alright? I won't let anything happen to you," Bo cooed. She gently lied down with the blonde still in her arms. Somehow grabbing a blanket in the process, she covered them both. Tamsin snuggled further into the brunette, making Bo's heart flutter like crazy.

"Bo, are you okay?" Tamsin asked shyly, gazing up into warm brown eyes. "Your heart is racing like crazy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind," Bo said blushing.

"Does this have to do with what I said at the bar earlier? Because if it is, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you uncom-"

Bo cut her off. "No, you didn't make me uncomfortable. But yes, it has to do with that." Bo paused, not knowing if telling the blonde so soon after getting her memories back. A gentle tug on her shirt from said blonde encouraged Bo, allowing her to reveal her true feelings. "The thing is, what you said made me think. Like really think. And you were right, neither Dyson or Lauren is right for me. The perfect person has been in front of me the whole time, I was just to blind to see it."

Tamsin gazed intently into Bo's mesmerizing eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat. A bubble of hope awakened within her, but she quickly let it go. There was no way Bo was in love with her…"So who is the lucky person?" Tamsin asked with a fake smirk, trying to hide her feelings.

"You," Bo whispered lovingly. "But, with you laying here in my arms, I'd have to say I'm the lucky one. I can't believe I never realized it before but you're it, Tamsin. You are the perfect match for me. You're honest, caring, sarcastic, gorgeous, loyal. You're you Tamsin. And if you'll have me, I'd love for you to be mine."

Tamsin froze, overjoyed to hear the amazing words coming out of Bo's mouth. It made her happy and excited and loved.

"It's okay if you need time," Bo stuttered, clearly taking the silence as a bad sign. "Or no time at all, it's up to you, I can-"

Tamsin cut her off with a searing kiss, finally letting her love for the brunette surface. She poured all of her emotions into the kiss, desperately trying to convey how she felt into it. When they parted for air, Bo breathlessly said "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes. A million times yes. I love you, Bo," Tamsin confessed softly.

"I love you too, Tamsin," Bo said lovingly. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"It's okay, we have the rest of our lives to make up to it." With that, Tamsin pulled Bo into another kiss.


End file.
